parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Animated Cat King
TomandJerryandCourageRockz's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: *Baby Simba - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Young Simba - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Adult Simba - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Young Kairel - Cat Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Adult Kairel - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Baby Tarzan - Baby Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Young Tarzan - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Adult Tarzan - Aladar (Dinosaur) *Young Nala - Marie (The Aristocats) *Adult Nala - Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Jane Porter - Neera (Dinosaur) *Timon - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Pumbaa - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Professor Porter - Rex (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story) *Mufasa - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Sarabi - Atta (A Bug's Life) *Scar - King Cat (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Clayton - Kron (Dinosaur) *Shenzi - Isis (Krypto the Superdog) *Banzai - Ronno (Bambi 2) *Ed - Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Rafiki - Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) *Zazu - Astro (The Jetsons) *Sabor - Te Ka (Moana) *Sarafina - The Queen (A Bug's Life) *Tarzan's Parents - Poppa Henry And Momma Ida (The Good Dinosaur) *Pridelanders - Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Wildebeest Stampede - Stampede (Jumanji) Scenes: *The Animated Cat King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Animated Cat King part 2 - King Cat and Flik's Conversation *The Animated Cat King part 3 - Tom Cat Jr.'s First Day *The Animated Cat King part 4 - "The Morning Report" *The Animated Cat King part 5 - King Cat and Tom Cat Jr.'s Conversation *The Animated Cat King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Animated Cat King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Animated Cat King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Animated Cat King part 9 - The Jumanji Stampede!/Flik's Death/Tom Cat Jr. Runs Away *The Animated Cat King part 10 - King Cat Takes Over Priderock *The Animated Cat King part 11 - Meet Jerry and Courage *The Animated Cat King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Animated Cat King part 13 - King Cat and Astro's Conversation *The Animated Cat King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Animated Cat King part 15 - Cleocatra Chases Courage/The Reunion *The Animated Cat King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Animated Cat King part 17 - Tom and Cleocatra's Argument/Tom Meets Scooby Doo/Tom's Destiny *The Animated Cat King part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Jerry & Courage's Distraction *The Animated Cat King part 19 - Tom Confronts King Cat/Tom Finds the Truth/The Big Battle *The Animated Cat King part 20 - Tom Vs. King Cat/King Cat's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pridelands *The Animated Cat King part 21 - End Credits part 1: "Busa Simba" *The Animated Cat King part 22 - End Credits part 2: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version) Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:TomandJerryandCourageRockz's